Life With Michael Jackson
by MJJLuver4Life
Summary: What happens when you're married to the biggest pop star of all time? Follow Hayley through her life & marriage to THE Michael Jackson. MJxOC
1. Chapter 1

People think that living in the lap of luxury is the greatest thing in the world. Actually, it's not all it's hyped up to be. Try being married to someone who is constantly in the media and is always being taken advantage of. I am married to someone who was like that. The media had hounded us for being together but warmed up to it and labeled us the "IT" couple. Is there even such a thing as the "IT" couple? What does "IT" mean? According to everyone else we were that couple. Personally, I feel like we were just like any other couple. We had our happy times, our sad times, our tough times, our affectionate times, you name it we had it. Being married for 33 years is tough. No one ever thinks of what's going to happen between those years. I was one of them. I had grown up on fairy tales and happy endings. I always thought that was how life really was. Boy, was I wrong. Life brought happiness and heartache. Tragic endings and hard goodbyes not happy endings and happily ever afters. But I have to admit there were times in my marriage I was happy to have. From meeting the love of my life, walking down the aisle, to giving birth to our children. My life has been one hell of a ride. I wouldn't change it for the world. I am here to tell you about my life and the love of my life. I am here to tell you about Life With Michael Jackson. 


	2. Chapter 2

August 10, 1980:

Today is the day. Today is the day I turn 21! But besides that, today is the day I'm going to see the Jackson's live! Isn't that great? I've always had a crush on Michael. Just saying his name makes me feel all tingly inside. The truth is I've never felt this way before. Well, I've never really had a boyfriend either to feel that way about. I know what you're thinking, 'how can you be 21 and never have had a boyfriend?' Simple, I've never been interested. Most people (especially guys) find me weird because I'm in love with Michael Jackson. They're always like 'You don't even know him. How can you be in love with him?' I think that's all a bunch of baloney. You can be in love with someone even if you don't know them. I just think it's the silliest thing when… oh. I haven't fully introduced myself, have I? No? I didn't think so. My name is Hayley Jones. Before you ask, no I am not related to music producer, Quincy Jones. I still live with my parents. Sad, isn't it? I have 1 sibling an older brother named Jeremiah. He's such a pain in the a… ahem, sorry a pain in the butt. Luckily, he's already moved out with his wife, Jenna.

Mom: Hayley, honey, Jenna's here.

Me: Mom! Stop with the name I'm 21 now!

Mom: Technically not for another 7 hours and 39 minutes, honey.

Why does she have to be so technical about things? I gotta love her though. Like I was saying, Jenna is Jeremy's wife. We're like best friends. Pretty much like sisters. She's also a Jackson's fan. We're going to the concert together, and she can't wait to see Marlon. I think she was dropped on her head as a baby. If not, then she has some serious issues.

I walk downstairs to see Jenna wearing the same J5 shirt as me.

Me: Nice shirt. *laughs*

Jenna: You too. Great minds think alike I see. *laughs* I am so excited! I can't wait to see Marlon shakin' his thang up there.

Me: Wow.

Jenna: Don't 'wow' me. You know you're thinking the same thing about Michael.

Me: Yeah. *goes into fantasy world*

Jenna: Hayley? Hayley? Girl, snap out of la la land!

Me: Huh? Oh sorry. *embarrassed*

Mom: *comes out of kitchen* What are you two still doing here? You're going to be late.

Me & Jenna: We're going. *laughs*

We leave and get into the car. It takes only about a half hour to get there. The line to get in is really long. Luckily, it only takes about 15 minutes and the show starts 15 minutes later. Their first son is Can You Feel It and their last song is Never Can Say Goodbye. That was the best concert I've ever been too ever!

Jenna: That was such a cool concert!

Me: I know! Did you see Michael? He looked so good up there.

Jenna: Marlon looked better.

Me: No he didn't! Mic…

Someone runs into me knocking me down.

?: I am so sorry. *runs off*

Me: Don't…he's gone.

Jenna: That was weird. Hey what's that? *points to the ground*

Me: What's what? *looks to where she's pointing* It looks like a cell phone. *picks it up*

Jenna: It's not yours right?

Me: No. It was probably the person who bumped into me.

Jenna: Oh. What are you going to do with it?

Me: Keep it for now, maybe I can find out who it belongs to later.

We get back into my car and drive home. But what I didn't realize was what I was in for when I got back home.


End file.
